magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Empire
|kanji = 煌帝国 |romaji = Kō Teikoku |capital = |located in = Far East |controlled by = Gyokuen Ren Koutoku Ren (former) Hakutoku Ren (former) |affiliation = |manga debut = |anime debut = Episode 4 (mentioned) Episode 5 (debut)}} The Kou Empire (煌帝国, Kō Teikoku) is a large military nation, considered one of the most powerful in the current era because of the number of Dungeon Capturers and armies it controls. The capital is Rakushou. The empire is also described as very aggressive, using any reason to attack another nation. History Although it was just a small country in the Far East, it expanded into the central plains after borrowing power from the "oracle" Judar, who was brought there by Al-Thamen. The First Emperor, Hakutoku Ren, managed to unify three neighbouring countries and founded the Kou Empire. Imperial Family The Ren household, which has ruled on the commoners for centuriesNight 208, Page 3, are the rulers of the Kou Empire. The family is currently composed of the Empress, four princes and eight princesses. Hakutoku Ren, the First Emperor, founded the empire. He had four children with his wife, Gyokuen Ren. When Hakutoku and two of his sons died during a revolt, his brother Koutoku Ren, who had ten children with at least three different women, became the Second Emperor and adopted the remaining siblings. Soon after, Gyokuen married Koutoku. Upon his death Gyokuen usurped the throne from its rightful heir, her stepson Kouen Ren, and is now the new Empress. Family Tree Dungeon Capturers Six members of the Imperial Family are Dungeon Capturers and King Vessels. Five of them were invited by Judar to capture the dungeons that he summoned, excluding Hakuryuu, who was sent by Sinbad to the 61st dungeon, Zagan, in the Torran Village located near Sindria's territory. Politics Slavery Slavery is legal in the Kou Empire and in the countries under its government.Night 207, Page 12 However, the slavery system is considered "humane", since slaves are freed after 5 years of service. Also, the mistreatment is prohibited by law.Night 209, Page 7 Military The Kou Empire is one of the world's superpowers. It takes advantage of its Dungeon Capturers to invade other countries. Recently, they have even acquired dungeon monsters for their army. Western Subjugation Army The large and powerful expeditionary army, led by the General Commander and First Prince Kouen Ren, is bent on expanding the empire and aims to subjugate/invade the western world. The army and particularly its generals are extremely loyal to Kouen, to the extent that they are willing to fight Gyokuen Ren and Al-Thamen on his behalf for the throne. Alongside Kouen are his brothers - Second Prince Koumei Ren, who serves as his advisor, and Third Prince Kouha Ren, who commands the vanguard - as well as General of the Left Kokuhyou Shuu and General of the Right Seiryuu Ri. Kouen has four powerful Household members under his command, each of whom can easily kill several Black Djinn. The army is divided into corps and divisions, some led by members of the imperial family. Third Alphine Division The vanguard forces of the Western Subjugation Army are led by the Third Prince, Kouha Ren. Many members of his forces are social outcasts, which makes them highly controversial. Some of the most prominent are Meihou Kan, and three artificial magicians, Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei. Northern Station Corps Part of the Western Subjugation Army, led by First Princess Hakuei Ren, and stationed in the Northern Tenzan Plateau. Among Hakuei's ranks are her assistant and Household member, Seisyun Ri, and her former subordinate Ryosai, who almost overthrows Hakuei for the control of the army, until subdued by Aladdin and Ugo. After Hakuei subdues Ryosai's loyal forces, she recruits more than 100 members of the Kouga Clan, called the Kouga Household Corps. All of them are part of Hakuei Ren's Household and they use the power of Hakuei's Djinn, Paimon.Night 145, Page 11 Economy Huang Huang is the paper money circulating within the Kou Empire and affiliated countries. The value of Huang changes constantly, so that items that only cost 1 Huang would require 2 Huang another day. The countries supplied with Huang become dependent on the Kou Empire and accumulate large debts.Night 52 Plot Kouga Arc Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc Citizens Imperial Family Other Army Subordinates Regular Citizens Monsters Trivia *The Kou Empire displays many influences. *Five of the imperial princesses are currently unnamed. According to Gyokuen, they are all married, probably to leaders of other countries.Night 147, Page 2 *There are apparently many dungeons within its territory, since Judar has a tendency to raise more than his fair share. *The empire's name, Kou (煌), is pronounced "Huáng" in Chinese (which is the Empire's paper money). It means Dazzling. *The names of the First Emperor and his children begin with Haku (白, Bái) meaning White, and the names of the Second Emperor and his children begin with Kou (紅, Hóng) meaning Red. *The imperial family's name, Ren (練), pronounced "Liàn" in Chinese, is not normally used as a surname, but rather applies to martial arts training. References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:Kou Empire